1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to modular jack connectors designed to be mounted on printed circuit boards; particularly, modular jack connectors having components for filtering common and differential noise; and more particularly, to modular jack connectors having filtering means and visual indicating means.
2. State of the Art
Electrical connectors, also known as modular telecommunications receptacles or jacks, have been known for many years. Although connectors of this general type were originally designed for use in telephone systems, they have found their way into wide acceptance in a variety of other contexts. For example, modular Jacks are now commercially used as input/output interface connectors for networking computers together.
These connectors are typically used for electrical connection between two computers or other networked devices. In order to ensure that a proper connection has been made and the link is established between devices or to ensure that the network is connected, indicators are frequently incorporated into the circuits on the printed circuit board. The most typical indicators used are light emitting diodes (hereinafter LEDs) which illuminate when an electric current passes. In telecommunication LEDs are used in networks to tell the technician if a connection has been established between two devices. LEDs can also indicate the existence of power to the board they are mounted on and so forth.
In an effort to decrease space used on the precious real estate of the circuit boards, more miniaturized magnetic components are used (hereinafter "the magnetics"). In order to facilitate the ease of installation and maintenance of these components, LEDs are frequently used in conjunction with the modular jack. More over, as technology of board and board mounting increases, the preferred way to mount most components is by direct surface mounting of the components onto the motherboard, thereby avoiding at least one step in the assembly of these devices.